


Keep me humming, keep me moaning

by Leafling



Series: PWP [9]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blasphemy, Blowjobs, Boys In Love, But it's helpful for people who want to know why I'm writing about Da Vinci having sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Deepthroating, Don't Have to Know Canon, Dorks in Love, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Seduction, this was my OTP when I still played AC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafling/pseuds/Leafling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Auditore's son is an insatiable flirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep me humming, keep me moaning

Maria Auditore's son is an insatiable flirt. 

Ezio is impossibly charming and too handsome for his own good, it's altogether unfair because Leonardo is head over heels for him before the artist can properly process the fact that Ezio is, for all intents and purposes, still a _boy_. Yeah, he's seventeen and very nearly fully grown, but he's still so young and inexperienced in the ways of the world and—oh, _father in heaven_ , the way he keeps stealing glances as they walk through the streets, so unabashedly **interested** , makes Leonardo's palms sweat.   
  
"I wish he would take on the family trade, or at least find respectable work," Maria complains, making her son roll his eyes playfully, "but you know how boys his age are. They're only interested in _one_ thing."  
  
Their eyes meet at the exact moment the implication of Mrs. Auditore's statement dawns on Leonardo, his face burns bright red at the smirk Ezio flashes at him.  
  
It's a mystery how Leonardo lets himself be seduced by this bold little flirt. But, some way or another, Ezio ends up at his workshop without a single intention to help him organize.   
  
Leonardo expects to feel guilty for letting Ezio back him into the table, for letting Ezio kiss him like the boy's trying to the devour him, for getting off on the sight of Ezio sinking to his knees before him. There is no guilt, however, just pure and unshakable _need_ as Ezio mouths the insides of Leonardo's thighs with so much fervor that the blond has to grip the table for dear life as not to collapse. When Ezio takes his cock into his mouth—oh, sweet Jesus, the boy takes it all the way to the base with such minimum effort. _He's pure_ **sin!—** Leonardo has to be pushed down onto the table because he simply cannot support himself. He cannot.   
  
Ezio's tongue is like molten velvet, sweeping across Leonardo’s cock like he is trying to map out it's every imperfection. And people said Leonardo was obsessed with details, they certainly never had Ezio's hands or mouth on them! The blond feels like he's dying in some amazing and beautiful way, writhing around on the tabletop and scattering his projects all over the place. He doesn't realize that Ezio's fingers have snuck their way inside of him until the boy’s calloused fingertips press unrelentingly into his prostate. He comes with a strangled cry, thighs clamped hard around Ezio’s neck, heels digging into his strong back. 

When he returns to himself, Leonardo apologizes, fearing that he's hurt Ezio in some way. The boy looks drunk, eyes half lidded and pupils blown wide. His mouth is glistening, lips parted as he breathes heavily. Leonardo feels his pulse jump, although he's nowhere near capable of getting hard again, the sight of Ezio makes him wish he could. " _Molto bello_ ," the boy says at long last, voice hoarse and sexy. The blond laughs, interrupting Ezio’s appraisal as he pulls the boy into a long kiss. 

When they finally part for air, Ezio migrates his attentions to Leonardo's neck, mumbling something into his skin as he goes. "I'm supposed to be home," he whispers, "I promised Father I would run some errands..."  
  
Leonardo worries his bottom lip between his teeth, humming at the pleasant feeling of Ezio's mouth, "ahh... t-then _go_ ," he breathes, "I'll be here when you are done."  
  
Ezio pauses his ministrations, sitting up to look Leonardo in the eye, "you will?" he sounds so hopeful and so predatory at the same time; he looks like he wants to eat Leonardo alive and lay tender kisses all over him.   
  
The blond feels like he's burning under that gaze. _Oh Lord_ , this boy is going to be the death of him. "Yes, I will," he assures. 

**Author's Note:**

> Believe you me, you guys, this note was going to be a huge tirade. I hate AC so much nowadays, but I have so many fucking drafts that I need to start uploading that it's inevitable that I torture myself with this god damned series again. JFC, I can't even... 
> 
> But, on the bright side, yes, the title is from Beyoncé Blow... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
